<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cafe by meyeonii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728675">Cafe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyeonii/pseuds/meyeonii'>meyeonii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Lifestyles, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyeonii/pseuds/meyeonii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Apa itu cinta?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>yeonbin_ficfest_2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cafe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#yeonbinficfest2021</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Maaf, tapi kita ga bisa lanjutin hubungan ini lagi."</p><p>"Yeonjun, kamu gila ya?"</p><p>"Aku serius, kayak nya kita udah ga cocok."</p><p>"Dari segi apa kita udah ga cocok? Akhir-akhir ini juga kita gak pernah berantem."</p><p>"Ya karena itu, aku jadi bosen sama hubungan kita."</p><p>"Dasar pria brengsek."</p><p>Yeri bangkit dari kursinya, menampar wajah Yeonjun secara tiba-tiba. Ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Yeonjun untuk mendapatkan tamparan sesaat setelah memutuskan hubungan dengan para kekasihnya terdahulu.<br/>
Menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa gadis cantik lalu memutuskannya begitu saja hanya karena bosan atau sudah tidak cocok lagi, klise memang. Tapi, memang itu yang Yeonjun rasakan, dia tidak mendapatkan sensasi yang benar-benar membuat dirinya serasa di mabuk kepayang saat bersama kekasihnya terdahulu. Begitu juga dengan Yeri, kekasih— ralat. Mantan kekasihnya kini.</p><p>Di raihnya shoulder bag yang ia letakan di atas meja, lalu di hempaskan dengan kuat ke wajah Yeonjun. Membuat dirinya terkejut serta suara jeritan tertahan dari beberpa pengunjung cafe yang kini sudah menempatkan seluruh atensi pada dirinya. Sial, bisa-bisa ia akan muncul di berita gosip murahan yang tersebar di jejaring sosial.</p><p>Wanita sialan, jika saja saat ini dirinya tidak berada di tengah keramaian, mungkin ia sudah membalas wanita tersebut. Yeri berlalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Yeonjun yang masih tetap pada tempatnya, merasakan rasa nyeri yang muncul pada pipi sebelah kiri. Merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang basah disana, Yeonjun hendak menyentuh permukaan pipi, namun di tepis oleh sebuah tangan lain yang kini menyentuh pipinya dengan selembar tissue.</p><p>Penasaran akan siapa sosok yang berani menyentuhnya secara tiba-tiba seperti ini. Diangkat nya kepala Yeonjun, mencoba melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Wajah rupawan dengan gaya rambut yang ditata dengan rapi sehingga menampilkan bentuk muka lebih tegas, sorot mata khawatir terlihat jelas disana.</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>Hening beberapa saat, terpaku akan paras tampan pria yang ada di hadapannya kini. Degup aneh bertalu hebat mengisi relung hatinya. Sial, rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang mengaduk perut Yeonjun. Mengedip cepat lalu tersadar bahwa dirinya terlalu lama menatap pria tersebut.</p><p>"Umm, no."</p><p>Diraihnya kursi yang tadi di tempati oleh Yeri, digeser mendekat ke arah Yeonjun. Menduduki bangku tersebut lalu memeriksa luka goresan pada pipi Yeonjun.</p><p>"Ini lukanya ga terlalu parah, darahnya juga udah berhenti keluar. Tapi mungkin ini akan meninggalkan bekas."</p><p>Masih terpaku akan setiap gerak gerik pria tampan yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya kini, Yeonjun tidak sadar bahwa kini luka pada pipinya sudah di tutup oleh plaster yang diminta pria tersebut pada salah seorang pelayan cafe.</p><p>"Lukanya udah di tutup, semoga lekas sembuh ya."</p><p>Pria tersebut tersenyum, menampilkan lekungan elok pada pipinya. Ah sial, Yeonjun seperti tersihir melihatnya. Segera tersadar saat pria tersebut hendak pergi dari tempatnya, meraih tangan pria tersebut mencoba untuk menahannya.</p><p>"Umm, terima kasih."</p><p>"No problem."</p><p>"Gimana caranya supaya gue bisa balas kebaikan lo?"</p><p>Menaikan sebelah alis nya, lantas berfikir sejenak. "Ga masalah, saya cuma bantu."</p><p>"No, no. Kalo lo ga nolongin mungkin gue udah keluar dari tempat ini sambil berdarah-darah."</p><p>Gelak tawa terdengar, pria tersebut tertawa cukup kencang akan jawaban yang Yeonjun berikan membuat dirinya ikut tersenyum dan terasa seperti tersipu.<br/>
Perasaan macam apa si ini? Kenapa Yeonjun bertingkah seolah dirinya sedang jatuh cinta? Omong kosong macam apa itu, Yeonjun bahkan tidak tau seperti apa rasanya jatuh cinta.</p><p>"Ini." Pria tersebut memberikan sebuah kartu nama padanya.<br/>
"Kamu bisa hubungi saya jika ada waktu luang, saya permisi dulu."<br/>
Melangkah menjauh lalu keluar dari tempat tersebut, mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada secarik kartu nama yang diberikan padanya.</p><p>"Choi Soobin, head of engineering." Desis Yeonjun.</p><p>"Sial, ternyata selain tampan dia juga kaya." Yeonjun memasukan kartu nama tersebut kedalam saku celana, merapikan barangnya lalu berjalan keluar. Senyum jelas tidak pernah sirna dari wajahnya, ia fikir tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba sesuatu yang baru? Menggoda pria tampan tadi misalnya.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>